nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Chaos
Movement Player 2 Jump Movement |preq/seq=Cave Chaos 2 |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Andrew Gardner Music Lee Nicklen (Physics powered by Box 2D) |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Two player adventure through a unstable cave network.}} Cave Chaos is a fast-paced platforming multiplayer game Nitrome released for Miniclip on October 7, 2009. Players control miners whose goal is to escape a cave before it collapses. The object of the game is to run to the end of the level without dying. The problem, though, is that the floor is constantly falling off the screen, meaning that the player must keep ahead of it until the end. A sequel for the game was released, titled Cave Chaos 2. This game was made a distributable game on June 20th, 2012. ---- Controls Player 1 * Left, right - Move * Up - Jump Player 2 *'A, D keys' - Move *'W key' - Jump Levels When the player clicks to play level one, the game always begins with a cut-scene to introduce the story to the player. Introduction The movie shows the brown miner going up to a cave, with a sign in it that says "Starfish Cove". He looks behind him, then walks toward the cave, over a bridge of rocks. He pauses for a brief moment, and then the rocks that he is standing on fall down, and the miner falls with them. Level 1 The first level of Cave Chaos is a short, easy level to introduce the player to the components mechanics of the game. They start by running across a flat, open area, composing of purple rock and scaffolding. There are four green gems in a row across this short area. They then jump over three scaffolding blocks, and up a few purple rocks. At the top are four more green gems, and another small flat distance. Directly after is a pile of six barrels stacked in the shape of steps. A few steps behind the barrels is a gap, which the player has to jump over. On the other side of the gap are six boxes stacked on top of each other. This stack can be pushed over easily. Right after the boxes is scaffolding stacked up with a depression in the middle. In the lower area are three more green gems. Connected to the back of the scaffolding is a slope of purple rock that goes directly down to the finish platform. Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Interactive objects *'Lanterns' - This always appears at the end of each level and by touching it completes the level. In two player mode, if a Miner has fallen of the screen and another Miner comes across a bat holding a lantern, that player that fell off of the screen will come back. *'Mining carts - ' If a miner jumps into one it can go across rails that a it would slip through if it went on its own. Some can hold two passengers some can only hold one. *'Mushrooms -' If a miner lands on one that miner will be sent into the air as if it jumped on it like a trampoline. *'Barrels -' These can be pushed to get across rails. *'Rocks - ' Similar to barrels. Enemies *'Dyna-mo' - will drop dynamite from the ceiling and blow up any adjacent blocks. Dynamite does not hurt the player. *'Hurl' - will drop yellow goo onto platforms that will slow the player down. *'Pushy' - It will push objects and the player, hence its name. *'Silky' - will drop in front of the player, then go back up. When the spider is down, the player won't be able to get past it unless they have the Invincibility powerup. This enemy can also be used as a forklift up to other platforms. *'Mr. nibbles'- will bite the head of the miner, slowing the player down. The player can only get it off of their head if they simultaneously press ← and →. This works in Nitrome Must Die also. *'Mo & DJ' - If the player goes to close to Dj (the name of the creatures tongue), Dj will grab the miner and pull it into mo's mouth. Mo will then spit the miner back out. *'Captain tongue' - when the player gets to close to this enemy it will grab the player with it's tongue. To escape the player must press and to escape. Power ups Points *'Green gems' - worth 50 points *'Red gems' - worth 100 points Power ups :Main Article: Power ups (Cave Chaos series) *'Double jump' - Upon coming in contact with it, the player has the ability to jump twice consecutively. *'Invincible' - Upon picking it up, three orange orbs will encircle the player. When the player touches touch enemies, one orange orb will disappear, but the enemy will die. *'Bomb' - Upon contact with it, there will be a temporary flash, and all enemies in sight will die. However, if the player had Double Jump or Invincibility, their powerup disappears. Glitches *In a certain levels where the level offers the player an invincibility, they can jump on a mushroom to hurl. When they hurt him, the miner will lose their other two shields. *Sometimes on levels, when the player gets an invincibility crate, it turns to six spheres, not three. *Sometimes, the double jump will not work properly. *If the player manages to land on a block above the end platform, the level will still end after a few seconds despite the miner not moving towards the lantern. This glitch is most easily performed at the end of level 2. CaveChaos_EndGlitch_animated.gif|The glitch that occurs when the player doesn't stand on the end platform but still manages to finish the level *On level 17, if the player jumps too high they will instantly fall down. *If the player idles too long on a platform that cannot fall, the game will assume the player is dead and show the Game Over screen, even if the player is still alive. This does not occur in the second game, in which the player will stay alive despite not being able to finish the level. CaveChaos_IdleGlitch_animated.gif|The player failing the level when idling for too long * If the player becomes stuck to an incoming platform by walking continuously forward, he/she can fall through any platforms after this. This glitch reappears in Cave Chaos 2, but instead of getting stuck to the platform, the player will be bounced backwards. * In level 17, collecting the double jump power-up and standing still will cause the miner to fall through the rock. *Sometimes when pushed by Pushies the player character's pushed sprite will loop even when getting revived in two player mode. *Pushies can freeze if they are squeezed between rocks and barrels. *If the player jumps directly to the goal, it is possible for them to sink into the floor of the goal platform. Awards |Jay is Games |2010 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2009 |Best Action or Arcade game (Browser games) | |} Name change Cave Chaos was originally going to be called Rock BottomNitrome blog: - Cave Chaos → It's been a while.... but we finally have a new game to share with you. Cave Chaos (originally called 'Rock Bottom' before a last minute change)..., but the game's name was changed right before release. Despite its name change, the original URL was not deletehttp://web.archive.org/web/20100603204117/http://www.nitrome.com/games/rockbottom/, and still exists, but redirects to the front page of Nitrome.com instead of the "all games" page of the site. Furthermore, its original Nitrome.com 1.5 icon is still intact. Trivia *There is an irregular URL present on Nitrome.com titled http://www.nitrome.com/vote/cavechaos/ . It is not known what purpose this URL serves, however, going to the URL back when it was created would take the player to an exact replica of the Cave Chaos game pagehttp://web.archive.org/web/20100429084940/http://www.nitrome.com/vote/cavechaos/ (this page was crawled when the Factory skin was the newest skin). Accessing the page now leads to a general broken Nitrome.com page, the layout of a broken page like this present on Nitrome.com pages that were present on Nitrome.com 1.5 but were not remade for Nitrome.com 2.0. * Lee Nicklen (Cave Chaos's composer) made four extra tracks, all of which are available for purchase on the iTunes store, as are most of the Nitrome game-soundtracks # Extra Song #1 # Extra Song #2 # Extra Song #3 # Extra Song #4 * The intro cannot be seen if the player plays the game for the first time. When the player finishes the level or quits the first level and then goes back to it, only then would the intro could be seen. Notes es:Cave Chaos Category:Games Category:Miniclip games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Platform games Category:Beta Category:2009 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Andrew Gardner Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games Category:Distributable games